


You have no idea what I’m feeling, do you?

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: У пешек тоже есть чувства, просто их никто и никогда не спрашивает о том, чего они хотят.





	

Часто ли Лидии приходилось слышать о том, насколько велика ненависть Вильгефорца к женщинам? О, очень часто. Как от самого мэтра, так и от других членов Капитула,  и от первого, конечно, куда чаще. Верная помощница главы совета всегда знала намного больше остальных.

Но, право, над нею он словно бы издевался.

«Что вообще можно доверить женщине, чтобы быть уверенным, что она не пустит все под откос?» - и смешно, и грустно, но этот вопрос Вильгефорц задавал ей. А она была женщиной – одной из таких же чародеек, как те, что слишком часто раздражали его одними своими шепотками. Благо, Лидии не с кем было шептаться.

«Даже тебя без присмотра оставлять нельзя», - уже равнодушно бросал маг, намекая на случай с тем самым артефактом, о котором мисс ван Бредевоорт и без напоминаний никогда не забывала. Достаточно было посмотреть в зеркало и увидеть правду, сокрытую под жалкой иллюзией, пускай и очень надежной. Что эта обманка для великого чародея? Он-то при желании сквозь нее смотрел.

Но обиднее и больнее ей делалось не от напоминания о ее собственном уродстве – нет – он словно специально говорил помощнице о том, как велика его ненависть, словно… он знал правду. Но было ли так на самом деле? О, Лидия этого не знала. Если ему проход в потаенные уголки ее сознания всегда был открыт, то разум великого чародея для нее – замок на вершине скалы, невидимый сквозь облака и окруженный водяным карьером с кровожадными акулами.

Прояви она всю свою волю, ей бы все равно не удалось даже на секунду окунуться в чертоги его сознания, в котором, как Лидии хотелось все-таки верить, еще скрывалось что-то человеческое. Но сам Вильгефорц был демоном – и она это прекрасно понимала, как понимала и то, что является лишь жалкой пешкой в его большой игре.

Но у пешек ведь тоже есть чувства, просто их никто и никогда не спрашивает о том, чего они хотят. Кого это волнует, кроме них самих?

Однако один вопрос по-прежнему оставался без ответа – за что? За что он с ней так поступает? Она не была одною из тех магичек, что раздражали своими кривыми улыбками. Лидия вообще улыбаться-то не могла. Фантомная маска просто скрывала от других ее изуродованную челюсть, а не имитировала эмоции. Так за что же? За то, что она всего лишь родилась женщиной? За то, что была единственной женщиной, которую он вообще подпустил к себе? В чем ее вина?

От этой горькой несправедливости чародейке хотелось рыдать, но едва предательские слезинки подступали к глазам, как ловкие руки поспешно стирали их, не оставляя и следа. Нет, она не позволяла себе эту слабость – просто терпела, сжав покрепче кулаки.

Терпела столько, сколько не смогла бы терпеть ни одна женщина, даже самая верная, даже самая стойкая, но даже ее стальной стержень однажды сломался, не выдержал этого дьявольского напора, и непозволительное полуоткровение вырвалось телепатическим вопросом, в крайней степени оскорбленного человека:

«Ты ведь даже понятия не имеешь о том, что я чувствую, не так ли?»

Честно сказать, этот неожиданный вопрос, это неуважительное обращение, едва скрытая злоба, отчаяние, боль – все поставило чародея в тупик, не позволив быстро найтись с ответом.

А она ждала, не собираясь уходить, не собираясь отводить своих глаз от его изменившегося в кои-то веки лица. Ждала ответа, как и всегда – ей не впервой длительное молчание.

Но как же горько стало от ничем не прикрытой лжи, произнесенной телепатически, но с наглым прищуром глаз:

«Так. И меня это не волнует».

Не осталось ничего, кроме как развернуться к магу спиной и коротким движением рук утереть слезинки, так не вовремя покатившиеся из глаз. Лидия знала, что куда сильнее самих женщин он ненавидел их слезы.


End file.
